Wonderland of the Dead
by Illusionary Heart
Summary: Uneasy after Eve's suicide, Elsword wakes up one night and finds himself in a place called 'Wonderland', and much to his surprise only one person exists there - Eve herself. But she's not the same Eve he used to know, and now he finds himself at her mercy. Too bad it seems like she's a sadist now. Continuation of 'I, Me and My'.
1. What Happened After?

**A/N: Welcome to my continuation of 'I, Me and My', the request written for Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu so go read it if you haven't already. Otherwise you won't get this. I got the idea thanks to my reviewers (nnnng thank youuuu guys) Sinojin, Heart18, Elesia, who all mentioned a continuation. I took it seriously! Really! And thanks to RecklessAmmo (Guest) and Akhamparare for reviewing on that. I'm glad you liked it.**

**So this takes place about three months after 'I, Me and My' and everybody in the series, including Aren, is part of it. Yeaaaah. **

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (16)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (16)**

**Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (16)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (16)**

**Add: MasterMind (17)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (20)**

**Raven: Reckless Fist (23)**

**Aren has no class since he's not a playable character, and Eve's is complicated, so not putting hers here. **

* * *

There wasn't much say to be had in such situations, I'm afraid to say. It's all part of a little game humans like to call 'love'. Haha, what foolish morals. I can't say I wasn't part of this thing called 'morals'. I was, once. Hmph.

Watching them cuddle, watching them kiss like it's nothing. 'Every second is precious', you say? Oh, my, that's far from the truth. Every second, every moment of your life is controlled by the Gods. They're the ones who decide who'll die at what time.

It's something simply called 'fate'.

But then again, there are always those who oppose of it. Like I.

What to do, what to do? I have my own world. I have everything I could've asked for. Oh, who am I kidding?

Smirking, I look up at the pitch-black sky, waiting for a sun that'll never rise.

What would the heroine do in situations like this?

* * *

It held him at a gunpoint every day. The guilt, the sadness. She was gone, she really was. And it was him that had caused it. Him. The fact that he and Aisha were together officially made it better and worse at the same time. She felt equally guilty, and they only had each other to go to during situations like this.

He felt strangely uneasy as he went to sleep that night, three months after Eve committed suicide by jumping off the roof. Elsword was guilty, guilty all the time. But today, he felt guiltier. Like something was going to happen.

The feeling in his gut didn't disappear as he slipped into a restless, dreamless sleep.

At least he thought it was dreamless, until he awoke. Looking down at himself, he realized he was no longer in bed, in his room - or anywhere. In fact, there nothing. Everything was black, dark, and there was nobody. Until he spotted a flash of purple, and he realized that suddenly Aisha was there next to him, blinking away sleep.

"...? What...? Elsword... Where are we? Is this a dream?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. "Where -"

"Oowwww!" There was a thump, and a guy with a serious bedhead sat up, rubbing his head with an irritated light in his eyes.

And then, one after one, people kept appearing. A girl with long black hair and orange eyes, a boy with blond hair, a boy with white hair, Aren, his own sister -

Wait, what?

Elesis was standing, looking dazed, next to her boyfriend Aren. "Ohhhhhh. What?"

Then suddenly, there was a crash. The girl with black hair shrieked, diving under Aren's arm. "W-what's happening?!"

And then she was there. Elsword paled when he recognized the person sitting on air in front of them, a wry smirk planted on her lips. "What a sad group we have here." Aisha sucked in a gulp of breath, shock and terror clear in her face. Elsword patted her back, but never took his eyes off the person in front of him.

Eve.

"You - "

"Let's get on with it." With a dramatic flourish of her arms, Eve swiftly stood up, her hair that usually was in braids around her ears now loose, her attire darker. She bowed, and the darkness disappeared, revealing a hedge maze paired with a pitch-black sky. When she lifted her face, Elsword realized that her eyes were glowing bright red.

"Welcome to Wonderland."

* * *

**A/N: Just a preview of the plot I mapped out within the last four hours. I need to take a break. Hope you enjoyed, and I guess I forgot to mention the pairings.**

**RenaxRaven, ElesisxAren, ChungxAraxAdd (Love triangles, yipee) and... Well... It's complicated for Elsword. A little bit of ElsAi and ElsEve? Well, let's say both. This is a pairing that'll definitely get complicated as the story goes on.**


	2. Rena I

Eve watched them as they took in their surroundings, a prominent smirk still faintly etched upon her lips. "A~h. Is this too hard to comprehend?" She flipped her silvery hair over her shoulder, puckering her lips as if she just ate something sour. "I don't think so, so we'll just move along." Eve spread her fingers, and a flock of ravens flew out from the hedges, surprising everyone.

"You died!" Elsword spat, grabbing Aisha and tugging him behind her. Eve assumed a wounded look, lifting her eyebrows in mock hurt.

"Oh, so is this what humans think is dead now?" She lifted her hand to him, shaking it, before sitting down on nothing again. She was sitting, but hovering. "But anyways, this is -"

"Where are we, and who are you?" The one with black hair demanded, the white streak in his hair dull and gray in the night. The girl with green hair shrank behind him, looking uncertain at everything she was looking at, as if might attack her at any given moment.

Eve took and released an annoyed breath, before snorting. "Humans, as always, are so stupid. I just said that this was Wonderland. Are you deaf?" She crossed her arms, her gaze switching to the three in the corner with a spark in her eyes. Then she raised her hand, looking bored. "Okay! That was introduction to Wonderland! Go!"

And then all the participants of her 'game' fainted, collapsing where they where. Elsword and Aisha, given their positions, had collapsed on top of each other, Elsword smothering her under him. Eve swooped down to where they where, tugging him off of her. "That must've been uncomfortable," She cooed to Aisha's limp body. "But it's okay, now."

Then she turned to the moderators, the ones who keep them on track. What were their names again? The ones who looked like her were called Proto and Watermelon or something like that... Ah. Apple. Not Watermelon. Right. "Take them to their separate dimensions. I want them placed on opposite sides of each Wonderland."

The one she could care less about, Speka, stepped forward with a polite bow. "Who should we put in which dimension?"

Eve considered, licking her lips as she stared down at her participants. "I want those two in the same Wonderland," She indicated to Elsword and Aisha. "And those two, those two, and those three. Might be tricky for the love triangle couple or whatever so do what you must. Haha, better yet, put the girl in the middle. Alright, chop-chop. Get going. Lazy." She gestured at Rena and Raven (of course she knew their names. She wasn't stupid) and Elesis and Aren and then at Add, Chung, and Ara. "Hooo~ this is going to be fun! Send out the duplicates."

Immediately, in front of her, test tubes lighted up. Inside, were exact carbon copies of her participants. Her 'decoys'.

Oh, how she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Rena woke up in a hedge maze. It was different from the one she was in earlier, she could feel it. Cautiously standing up, she touched the hedge with her hands, carefully surveying her surroundings. No, it was just a hedge maze. But where were the others? More importantly, where was Raven?

Well, she -

"Hellooooo~~ can you hear me? Probably, I'm going to speak anyways. So, this is Wonderland! Actually, this is a lot of Wonderlands. Butttttt. Anyway." The person with silver hair that had seemed to know a lot about this world was speaking. "My name is Eve, and this is your Wonderland. You're on one side of the maze, and your significant other is on the other side." Eve laughed, and it was a horrible noise. It sent shivers down Rena's spine. "Let's see if you can make it there!"

Then the noise stopped. No, literally, everything was dead silent except for Rena's soft breathing. She cursed, something she rarely did, and stared up into the black night sky. There was no moon, no stars, no nothing.

If one could call it that, it really was a 'Wonderland'. Well, there was nothing she could do but go and find Raven. She took three steps, shivers tingling up her spine from the eerie quiet. As a nature lover, she hated silence like this. It meant something was wrong.

Wrong, indeed.

The air was thick, and Rena felt like there was a pressure in her stomach. She kept on moving, the hedges twisting in odd angles. At one point, she noticed a black hedge. When Rena went closer to inspect, she realized the hedge was completely covered in black crows, who immediately took to the skies after she saw them. The air was filled with static bird calls, and then it was quiet. Again the only thing she could hear was her own ragged breathing.

The question for now was: Who was this Eve, and why was she doing this? Is she even still asleep, in fact? What, just what was this? She had so many questions but one objective held firm - find Raven.

As she went in longer, she realized that she was getting nowhere. The odd twists and turns made no sense - was she going in circles? She realized this as she came upon the same hedge that the crows had been sitting on earlier - except it wasn't a hedge anymore. It was just a writhing mass of black thorns, a faint green light emitting from them.

The light crackled once, and Rena was face-to-face with herself. Actually, two of her. They looked identical to her, but were wearing different clothes. One had a side ponytail with a black string looped around it, and the other wore a stern expression with a wave of long hair.

"Wha..." Rena backed away, the hair on the back of her neck prickling with shock and alarm. They... Their feet weren't touching the ground! "W-who are you?" She managed, her back pressing against a hedge.

The one with the ponytail snickered. "Awww. I guess little Archer hasn't looked in a mirror lately, eh? Or do I just look like a carrot? Do I look like a carrot?" The other her directed the question at the... Other-other her.

"Pay attention, Sneaker. We need to get this over with." The other one said, her expression hardening (if that was even possible - she looked like she wanted to murder Rena) for a brief moment. "We are you."

"Idiot," Sneaker added, twirling her ponytail with her finger. She glided next to Rena, who had started sweating, and said, "You're really a scaredy-cat. Does your own face scare you that much? Haha, that's stupid."

"You're calling yourself stupid?" Rena retorted, her arms trickling with cold sweat. The prickles in the hedge behind her dug into her back, making it very uncomfortable. The scarier one was the one with the longer hair - she didn't smile, looked like a teacher. A very vicious teacher.

Sneaker looked taken aback for a moment before she released a coy grin. "Ohoho. What should we _do_ with her, Watcher?"

Sneaker and Watcher. Ooooookay.

"We do what we were told to do." Watcher said, putting her hands on her hips. At this point she finally began to move, her feet still not yet touching the ground as she 'walked' towards Rena. "We want you to make a choice."

"Wait - wait... You still haven't answered my question. Who are you and what are you doing? How, how are you me? Aren't I me?" Rena was sure that she wasn't making any sense, but then again who would in this situation?

"You're you, but we're also you. And since you're you, that makes us another you that makes you you. Wait, what?" Sneaker seemed to have confused herself, dizzily spinning herself in circles. Watcher gazed at her emotionlessly, and then sighed.

"We are you. Another you. Now shut up and listen to what we have to say." She brandished her finger at Rena's face, and a cold shiver went down the latter's spine. "We want you to choose, got it?"

"Choose... What?"

Sneaker burst out laughing, this time spinning forward. At this point she was hovering above the hedges, and all Rena could see was a blur as she spun. "Oh my gosh, you're _so_ dense! It's the thing that you've always been asking yourself, stupid! That thing, that thing!" She was laughing so hard, Rena found it hard to understand her.

At this point, Rena was getting increasingly frustrated. "_Just tell me what you want from me!"_ Nonetheless, Sneaker started laughing harder and Watcher opened her mouth.

Watcher's eyes flashed a dangerous red - which Rena suddenly noticed. Unlike her green eyes, Watcher's and Sneaker's were a definite blood-red. Her hand dazedly went to her eyes as Watcher said, "We represent two sides of you, Archer. The one that wants to stay with your boyfriend," She gestured to Sneaker, who'd finally calmed down and was wiping away her tears, "And your future."

Rena's blood went cold. These people - her - was asking her to face something she'd been pushing back from the moment she entered university. "You... You want me to..."

Sneaker grinned. "Yepperoo. You've been avoiding this, haven't you?" She twirled her finger in the air, and then snickered. "Well, Archer, you can't run from this anymore. Make up your mind." She held out her hand, and Watcher did likewise.

They both said in unison, "Which do you choose? Your boyfriend Raven or your future?"

Rena hesitated.

This... This wasn't something she wanted to answer.

So she ran.

* * *

**A/N: So, I have some things to explain. These other Renas, like they call themselves they are Night Watcher and Wind Sneaker. They're like Rena, but they were conjured up by Eve to mess with them. How they came to be isn't really an important part of the story, so I thought I'd explain it here if that little segment in the beginning wasn't clear enough. **

**Rena's backstory on this is next, and I'll explain what the duplicates mean by 'choosing'. **


	3. Rena II

Eve watched Rena run with morbid fascination. She supposed Rena knew that this question was going to pop up sooner or later, but not so soon. The only one with her watching Rena was Lime, who was watching expressionlessly at the running female. "Isn't this funny? I think it's way too funny," She said to her. Lime respectfully nodded and bowed upon Eve's words and she turned herself back to Rena's running figure.

A~h. The pleasures to watch someone battle themselves on the inside. Although Sneaker was a little too cheeky for Eve's tastes, she knew the duplicate wouldn't go as far as to disobey Eve.

To disobey her meant losing their life. For a moment, her giddy smile was replaced by a sneer, and she saw Lime stiffen behind her. Smirking coyly, she said, "Lime?"

"Yes?" Although her tone was polite and respectful, there was an edge to it. Of course her own minions would be scared of her - she wanted it like that. She loved it like that.

"I want her to stop running and face facts. Tell Sneaker and Watcher they'd better hurry it up before I go in." Eve said, waving her hand at Lime nonchalantly. The girl quickly nodded and hurried out.

* * *

Lime hurried to get to Sneaker and Watcher. For Eve to ask to hurry things up meant that she was getting bored. After all, all the girl was doing as of this point was running, the duplicates watching from above. If Eve decided to go into the ring, Watcher and Sneaker's job would be over.

She'd kill them like flies.

As she entered the Wonderland, she noticed Rena run straight past her into another section of the hedge. Sighing, she floated up to the top where she saw Sneaker and Watcher just staring at her from the tops.

Watcher tensed upon seeing Lime, but Sneaker waved merrily. "Hello, Lime! How's it going?" She grinned, her smile like that of a cheshire cat's. She was spinning in circles around Watcher.

"Why are you here?" Watcher asked, crossing her arms and using one to catch Sneaker by the collar and stop her. "Has Eve grown bored of this woman?"

"She will. If you don't pick up the pace, Eve is going to enter the ring herself." Lime told them, folding her hands over her stomach.

Watcher tensed, but Sneaker just snorted. "Alrighty then." She smiled, her red eyes flashing. "I guess we're just gonna have to make her cry or something, eh? How's her boyfriend doing, by the way?" Sneaker directed her question at Lime, who hesitated.

"I do not know." She was being truthful. She had no idea what her significant other was doing at this moment, except for the names of the two monitoring him.

"Ah. Whatever, let's go Watcher. We have to discuss things out with her. Actually, I'll go first, and then you can talk with her about her future." Sneaker said, shooting towards Rena before the other could respond.

Lime bowed to Watcher and left the arena.

* * *

Rena ran, ran, ran. But she was alone (er - not exactly) with only her thoughts in this hedge maze. They wanted her to choose. The thing she'd been avoiding forever, they wanted her to come to face with it.

She didn't want to answer.

She and Raven both knew it was her dream to go study wildlife - but that would separate herself from Raven, who had decided to go for computer science. The two were so very different, and therefore it was a choice.

It was her dream, her future, or Raven.

No, no, no. As much as she loved Raven, Rena felt like she needed to do this. But she couldn't just leave him behind, she couldn't! What was she supposed to do?! She closed her eyes, tears starting to stream, when she ran into somebody. Landing on her butt, she whined with pain and opened her eyes.

Sneaker was above her, face red from trying to hold in laughing. "Bwahaaa... You... You're sooooo... Clumsy... Ahahaaa..." And then she released all the laughter and started to roll forward again. Embarrassed, Rena quickly got up, brushing her pajamas off.

"What do you want?" She spat crossly, her temper finally starting to catch up with her. "Leave me alone so I can go find Raven."

Suddenly, Sneaker stopped laughing and faced her with a bored expression. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm here to do." She started playing with her ponytail, eyes fluttering closed in an annoyed context.

"You're here to leave me alone?"

"No, stupid. I'm here to make you choose. Didn't you hear me and Watcher earlier? Seriously, how the heck did you get through life with those ears?"

"... Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Watcher."

"Over there." Sneaker gestured above in a vague direction, and went back to knotting her hair. "But anyways, I'm here to convince you that your boyfriend is what you should choose." She made another motion with her fingers.

Rena tensed. How could she trust this... Whoever she was? She still didn't understand how or why this person looked like her, but she certainly didn't act like her. "Why are you so bent on making me choose?" She asked cautiously, watching Sneaker twirl her hair.

"The reason is simple, really. If I get you to choose your man - the birdy or whatever you called him - I win. Against Watcher, that is. Losing leaves a bad taste in my mouth, you see," Sneaker said.

"..." Rena couldn't say anything. She had no words. Just confusion. Sneaker seemed to notice this, and she snickered.

"But seriously, you'll be miserable if you go pursue your dream of saving the wildlife or whatever it was, eh? Absolutely miserable," Feigning a swoon, Sneaker fell to the floor but caught herself at the last moment to walk up to Rena, face-to-face with her. "Can you really live knowing that Raven might move on while you go save the trees or something?"

When Rena paled at Sneaker's words, the latter laughed. "You can't make up your mind, but isn't it already made up? You can't leave him, you don't want to lose him. And I'm sure he thinks the same about you, too. Idiots," She added the word with distaste under her breath, but Rena heard it clearly.

He... He didn't want to lose her? Wait, no, of course not! They were dating for pete's sake! Of course he wouldn't... Want to lose her! But... Rena had to admit to herself that she actually was somewhat scared of losing him to another woman when she was out and about saving wildlife. She didn't want to be seperated from him, and yet she had to help the animals, the nature. What was she supposed to do?

"Saving plants are great and all," Sneaker continued, her red eyes starting to dart all over Rena's face as she started to casually float back up to sit on top of a bristly hedge. "But at what cost? Leaving your happiness behind? You really don't want to do that, do you? Yeah, yeah, you'll be living your dream when you go to the rainforest to save the birds, but he's not there with you. He's not going to go with you. So you should stay with him! There's nothing better than staying with your own man! You know, you really will lose him if you decide that your future is more precious than your own man." Sneaker said matter-of-factly, but her tone was teasing.

Taking a step back, Rena fought back tears she'd been holding from the moment she realized what the decision really meant. If she were to go to the rainforest like she had always wanted, she couldn't really find happiness. Not without Raven. "I... But..."

"No words for me, honey? I personally think that Raven's better for you. A stay at home wife is good, too. Go volunteer at wildlife preserves or something. You don't need to involve yourself in dangerous places. You know Raven objects to your dream because he's worried about you, you know, no matter what he says."

She knew that. Everything Sneaker said was true. But she still... "But I... There's..."

Sneaker's expression changed into one of disgust. "You'd give up the one you live to involve your life in saving trees? Ugh, you know, what, I'm done with you. You disgust me. To think that the happiness of the future is more important than your own, than your boyfriend's... Do you even really love him? Don't you care about his happiness?... Hmph."

Without another word, Sneaker shot off into the sky, screaming, "She's all yours, Watcher! I can't even look at her any more!"

Rena fell to her knees. What was she supposed to think? She felt like her heart was crumbling. Did she really love Raven? A sharp pain tingled at her chest as she gazed at Watcher's floating form above her, her tears finally starting to spill.

This was too much.

* * *

**A/N: I, uh, well then. Um... Yeah. Questions, comments, concerns? Oh, if there are any typos please point them out for me. I didn't really look over this one yet. **


End file.
